For the Love of Narnia
by underdressedandovereducated
Summary: Once in charge of almost everything in Narnia, High General of the Narnian Army Ophelia the Brave , Aslan's most valued subject, finds herself with the most difficult task she has ever faced: teaching four humans how to be leaders of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

The beloved lion stood tall and proud next to the Kings and Queens of Narnia as they watched their brother Edmund return to their company. Aslan could not help but smile inwardly at the bond these siblings had with each other as he watched Peter, Susan and Lucy embrace their brother. It made him proud.

"Now that you have returned Edmund, I must meet with all of you. The White Witch will definitely be on the move. War is upon us." Aslan spoke in his soft welcoming voice."Glenstorm, gather the generals and meet us in my tent."

"Did you say war?" Lucy asked looking up at the lion with fear in her eyes.

"Yes, dear Lucy it is unfortunate, but war is inevitable." The lion said with a reassuring expression. Just when Aslan was about to lead the Narian army generals and the Kings and Queens into his chambers, the loud bellowing of a horn was heard off in the distance.

Running towards the lion, Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund saw the figure of the first human they had seen since their arrival, dressed in what looked like battle armor. As soon as the figure had reached them, they pulled off the large metal helmet that had sealed their identity. With clunk on the floor, the silver battle helmet hit the ground as a flood of long black curls spewed out all over the metal shoulder plates, revealing the face of a young pale girl no older than seventeen years of age.

Dropping to her knees, the girl spoke in a rushed frantic voice, "My liege the White Witch approaches!" Gasps sounded from the Narians that had overheard and whispers began to fill the once mellow air. Edmund's face twisted with disgust.

"Rise my dear, the ground is not place for my most loyal subject." Aslan chuckled. The girl stood up and ran to embrace the lion.

"Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, I would like to introduce you to the High General of the Narnian Army, and one of my closest friends, Ophelia the Brave."Aslan announced to the children.

Ophelia bowed graciously towards the Kings and Queens.

"I'm Lucy." The shortest one of the group said. Her strawberry brown hair clung to her face as she walked forward and hugged the stranger, who let out a shocked gasp.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Lucy." Ophelia replied, her plump red lips stretching into a slight smile.

"Lucy, please do not scare her. My name is Susan." Susan called from behind her sister." And these are my brothers, Peter and Edmund."

"Well it is the greatest honor to finally meet all of you." Ophelia said, as she respectfully nodded in the Peter and Edmund's direction who simply stared at her with curious eyes.

"Mind my brothers, they have never seen a girl before." Lucy laughed noting the odd expressions on their faces. "Besides Su, and I of course." Susan laughed as both the boys faces turned the slightest shade of pink.

"She is here!" One of the Narians yelled. All eyes turned and sure enough the White Witch had arrived.

Peter watched as Aslan whispered something into Ophelia's ear. She nodded, signaling Glenstorm before running off into the woods. He wondered where Aslan had sent her. And he wondered what the White Witch wanted.

About an hour passed before Ophelia emerged from the trees. She looked all around for Aslan to report her findings, but could not find him. _He must be his tent._ Walking up the slight hill toward the tent of Aslan, Ophelia observed the frantic forms of the Kings and Queens, they looked as if they were waiting for something.

"Pardon me your majesty." Ophelia spoke, addressing Peter. She knew he must be the oldest, he seemed like the most obvious person to ask. "Have you seen Aslan?"

"He is in a meeting with the White Witch as we speak." He said motioning towards the tent.

"Oh Peter! What if what the White Witch said is true, and Edmund must die at some god forsaken stone table!" Susan cried, grabbing onto the arm of her older brother.

"Aslan will not...I will not let anything happen to Edmund or any of us for that matter!" Peter exclaimed.

"Then we must leave this is not our battle to fight Peter!" Susan yelled, her cheeks turning red.

"Susan, please..." Peter trailed off, he sat down on a nearby log rubbing his finger through his golden blond hair.

"We only stayed to find Edmund, then you promised we would leave." She said, trying to lower her tone when she realized how conflicted her brother was.

Ophelia gazed at Edmund who watched as his siblings fought. It was his fault, he knew it was.

"Do not blame yourself Son of Adam, we all make mistakes. You are not the first to fall for the White Witch's treachery. Just know that no one in Naria blames you for any of this." Ophelia whispered in attempt to comfort the boy.

Edmund turned around to face Ophelia. "Have you always lived here? You seem different, like me and my brother and sisters."

"I do not know where I came from, but I know that I only remember ever living here, in Narnia." Ophelia replied, pondering the question before she had answered it.

"And you can fight? I mean Aslan said you were High General of the Narian Army?"

"Yes that is true, not to sound to impudent, but I do consider myself one of the best with a sword in all of Narian. I shall confess however, that I have never been much of a threat with a bow and arrow." She laughed with a playful wink.

Edmund laughed along with her. "Maybe you can teach me sometime!"

"It would be my absolute pleasure your majesty!" Ophelia sang.

"Please call me Edmund." He smiled, his dark brown eyes seemed to come to life as if for a moment he had forgotten about the White Witch and the war.

"As wish you Edmund." She smiled back.

Ophelia silenced herself quickly when she noticed the eyes of Lucy, Susan, and Peter staring at her and Edmund. Her dark blue eyes locked with Peter's green ones for only a second, it was enough for her stomach to knot. She mentally cursed herself for the blush that crept across her face.

"Did I hear you offer Edmund lessons in sword fighting Ophelia?" Lucy asked, bouncing over to her new friend. "Can you teach me as well?"

"Lucy please, you are much to young!" Susan interjected, embarrassed by sister's irrational behavior. Lucy let out a displeased scowl.

"As are you Edmund." Peter spoke rising from his seat at the log.

"Am not!" Edmund shouted in defense.

Ophelia laughed. "Please, I would be love to train all of you. Is it not necessary for a King or Queen of Narnia to know how sword fight? Tis perfectly safe you know, learning..."

"I do not need training." Peter spoke, straightening out his stance, a smug expression on his face. They all rolled their eyes.

"If I may be so bold your majesty, how can you be as excellent as you believe if you have never had any official training?" Ophelia asked. Even if he was the King of Narnia, he needed a lesson in pride, that was very apparent to her, perhaps she could teach him a thing or two.

The King's face turned a deep shade of pink as his siblings burst out into laughter. Ophelia struggled to maintain her composure as she watched the boy suffer through his well deserved humiliation

"Maybe you would like to test me to see if I am too good for your training?" Peter enquired, attempting to regain his pride.

"Is that a challenge your majesty?" Ophelia asked, mocking his proud stance causing Susan, Edmund and Lucy to burst into laughter once more.

"Take it as you will, but tomorrow at dawn, I shall prove to you that I require absolutely no training." He exclaimed.

Ophelia chuckled. "We will see about that."

"Don't mind my brother, he has grown even more of an ego since we arrived." Susan whispered with a giggle into Ophelia's ear.

The Kings and Queens, along with Ophelia's attention was soon captivated by the reappearance of Aslan and the White Witch. The five of them ran quickly to the lion's side.

"How do I know you shall keep your promise?" The White Witch asked. Aslan simply let out an enormous roar that thundered through the valley. The Narians watched as the retreating form of the White Witch and her companions disappered into the horizon.

"Ophelia, Glenstorm, Peter, Edmund Susan and Lucy, I would like to see you in my tent now." Aslan demanded. Ophelia could not help note the urgency in her masters tone.

"As the eldest, and the High King of Narnia, Peter shall be in charge of the army, and lead them into battle against the White Witch." Aslan spoke once they were all in the privacy of his quarters. Ophelia cringed. It was not like she knew this wasn't coming. He was King of Narnia what did she expect? Being the leader of the Narian Army so long made Ophelia feel stripped of herself, like Aslan was punishing her.

Peter nodded.

"Glenstorm, I would like you to inform all the Narians to begin preparations for battle, as well as round up any remaining troops we can enlist." The lion ordered. "You are all dismissed, and Ophelia stay a minute would you?"

"Of course." She watched as her lifelong friend Glenstorm retreated from the tent, followed by the smiling forms of Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and the annoyed glance from Peter.

"Are you really going to allow that little boy lead the Narian army into battle?" Ophelia demanded as soon as the room was empty save for her and Aslan.

"He is quite the same age as you Ophelia." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes.

"Peter is about to become the ruler of Narnia, he needs to know how to lead his people into battle."

"The Narians hardly know him, I hardly know him! How can we trust him? We have been preparing for this a long time Aslan, it is not the time to experiment with new commanders !" Ophelia cried, now pleading with Aslan to put her back in charge.

"Ophelia, you are right. That is why I need you, I need you to please respect my wishes. The army will follow Peter and he will be successful but only if they know you respect him and have faith in his leadership. The Narians adore you, and whatever you do they follow. This essential."

Ophelia let out a sigh of defeat. She knew he was right, and she was his servant she was bound by duty to obey Aslan, no matter how much she disagreed with his convictions.

"What shall I do my liege?" She murmured.

"I would like you train Edmund and Peter in sword fighting, Susan and Lucy shall learn from Glenstorm the art of archery. I also need you pass on the necessary qualities of a leader to Peter. Remember, he does not know Narnian ways, he will need your help Ophelia to learn."

"He will not learn from me." Ophelia spat, remembering his boost about his ability to fight.

"I see nothing but you that would prevent that." Aslan noted.

"His pride!" Ophelia exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"And that will eventually subside." Aslan spoke with a reassuring expression. "I need you to promise me Ophelia that you will do all I ask."

Ophelia turned around and headed straight for the door in frustration. She paused for a moment, pondering over everything Aslan had said, the pleading tone behind his voice.

"I promise."


	2. Challenge at Dawn

Ophelia awoke to a little girl jumping up and down on her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she registered the face of Queen Lucy. The young girl smiled down at Ophelia.

"Wake up Ophelia, Peter has been practicing all morning! And he is getting rather good, I would hate for him to win." She said continuing to jump all around Ophelia.

"I thought he didn't need practice?" Ophelia spoke with a loud yawn causing Lucy to giggle.

"Lucy! There you are!" Susan shouted entering the tent. "I thought you'd wondered off. I hope she hasn't woke you."

"Ophelia is to fight Peter today remember?" Lucy enquired at Susan who laughed.

"It isn't a fight, I am merely testing to see if he is as good as he thinks he is. Perhaps I will let him win, he needs the confidence if he is to lead the Narian Army." Ophelia said, sitting up in her bed with smirk.

"Well I think it would be absolutely dreadful if you were to let him win Ophelia. All this king stuff is getting to his head." Susan noted with a serious expression. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well all right if you insist your majesty." Ophelia said with a wink.

"Please call me Susan."

"And me Lucy!"

"As you wish Susan and Lucy." Ophelia laughed arising from the comfort of her bed. "I will change and see to it that King Peter's ego is throughly crushed."

Susan and Lucy both snickered as the left the room anticipating the moment when their brother was defeated by a girl. Ophelia pulled off her white nightgown and folded it over the edge of the bed. After she finished washing up, she pulled on all her ranger clothes, leaving the armor, and laced up her black leather boots. Grabbing her sword she ran out of the tent. The morning air greeted Ophelia with a gentle kiss as she made her way towards a signaling Lucy.

"I got you some breakfast Ophelia!" Lucy sand running over to her friend.

"I am most honored Lucy, however it is I who should be serving you." Ophelia replied shocked at Lucy's actions.

"Nonsense" She yelped. "Peter is waiting for you. Over that rise." She continued pointing at a small grassy knoll in the distance. Ophelia smiled, she was about to teach this King a lesson in pride. Aslan words repeated in her head causing her to roll her eyes.

"It's about time." Peter spat when he saw Lucy and Ophelia approach.

"As I recall your majesty, you said to meet you at dawn. If you look there," Ophelia spoke with a smirk pointing a the sun that had just breached the horizon "you would notice that I am indeed exactly on time, down to the second."

"She's got a point Peter." Edmund laughed causing his brother to let out a sigh of frustration.

"I haven't missed it have I?" Susan yelled running towards her siblings and Ophelia.

"No. You have not Susan. Now watch Edmund maybe you could learn a thing or two." Peter said with a smug expression on his face as he drew his sword.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow at Peter before drawing her own sword, its golden handle shimmering in the recent sunlight. She then stared at the King, waiting in her battle stance, for the boy to make his first move. Her eyes locked onto his, the intensity of the moment increased as both of the teenagers stared at each other with concentration. Peter broke off their connection as he soon hurtled himself and his sword at Ophelia, who gracefully maneuvered her sword to block his and unarm King's aword flew across the grass. She stood tall, proud, and with a sword pointed at her opponet's neck. She smiled.

"Again." Peter demanded as soon as Ophelia lowered her sword.

"Oh come on Peter you didn't even last ten seconds!" Susan cried with amusement.

"That was amazing!" Lucy shouted.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Edmund asked.

"I can teach you, and Peter if he would..."

"AGAIN." Peter interrupted with a yell picking up his sword and readying himself for another go. Ophelia sighed, she hoped this would be the last time she'd have to prove herself. Something was different this time, as she walked in a slight circle following the path Peter had begun, she noted a passion in his eyes, a drive that she hardly saw in the Narnian soldiers. And that is when he attacked, his sword fell heavy on top of hers. The two swords danced in the air, Ophelia whirled around up and down the grassy knoll, but every jab he would block, every surprise movement he caught. She had to admit she was shocked at his sudden improvement. Several mintues had passed. There was a moment, when she actually thought he might win, however the second Peter didn't check his stance, Ophelia swung her right leg right behind the kings upper calves, causing him to fall to his knees, sword on the ground, blade to his throat.

The king looked up at Ophelia with short breaths and wide eyes she had definitely caught him off his guard.

"You know, for a second time around, that was very well done your majesty. I am very surprised." Ophelia smiled, putting her sword away and offering a hand to the boy on the ground.

He hesitantly took it, surprised at how small her hand was in his and amazed at how her small slender fingers could easily lift a heavy sword.

Without releasing her hand, he finally managed a weak smile, "Please call me Peter, I insist."

"Well then Peter, I would like to congratulate you on being one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced." Ophelia laughed. Both the exhausted teens glanced over to find Lucy, Susan and Edmund staring at them. Ophelia quickly withdrew her hand from Peter's grasp, while he took a few steps back realizing how close they had actually been. Edmund let out a small chuckle.

"That was brilliant Peter!" Lucy cried with excitement as she ran to hug her brother.

"Yes you did very well."Susan agreed.

"I would, um, like to uh, learn how you did that, if you would still teach me despite my lack of respect before." Peter asked with a hesitated look that was soon swept away by Ophelia's welcoming laugh.

"You are the King of Narnia, and the new leader of the army, I would be honored." Ophelia said with a wink causing Peter to sigh with relief. He was amazed at her skill with a blade, and he had to admit he was a little intimidated by her.

"Come with us to lunch please Ophelia!" Lucy asked grabbing the young warriors hand and pulling her away towards the camp.

"Yes please." Susan added.

"I would love to." Ophelia replied with a smile, looking back at Peter and Edmund before being dragged away by the Queens of Narnia. Edmund looked at Peter and followed his brother's gaze to Ophelia as she ran away with their sisters.

"She is really pretty don't you think?" Edmund asked trying to get information out his brother. Although he had to admit she was beautiful, only a fool would deny it.

"Yeah..." Peter answered his gaze still focused on Ophelia. Edmund chuckled in approval.

"Wait I mean, no! Well she is, I mean, she is not ugly..." Peter stumbled trying to play down the situation, it wasn't like he liked her, definitely not, she was just the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


	3. Who is in Command?

After Ophelia had trained with Peter and Edmund the whole day, nightfall had come and the sun began to slowly set in the east, as the Narian warriors gathered around various campfires drinking, laughing, telling stories of battle. Ophelia walked along greeting and enchanting the restless Narians, she knew how long they had waited for the prophecy to be fulfilled, their newfound liveliness and hope persuaded her that there was no way they would lose the battle against the White Witch. She gazed off to the east where she could see the frosted woodland hills that had once been alive with fairies and elves. As a child she remembered swinging around the twisted tree trunks, dancing and laughing as the small fairies tugged at her long black curls and elves whispering their sweet songs. Letting out a sigh, Ophelia made her way to the last campfire. After a few seconds of observation she realized Lucy had decided to entertain her people with stories from the world she came from. Smiling, Ophelia made her way to the front and cuddled up against her longtime friend and fellow general Glenstorm. She listened as Lucy spoke of large houses, and toilets and subways and bombs, things that the Narians never dreamed of, yet to Ophelia they seemed familiar. The warrior turned her gaze to the fire, watching the smoke slither into the sky. Her gaze caught another while looking through the flames, she smiled.

Peter returned Ophelia's smile quickly before returning his attention back to his sisters story. He felt her dark blue eyes lingering in his direction as if she was observing his every move, studying his steady breathing, listening to the frantic speed of his pulse. He tried to find the courage to glance back in her direction, instead he looked up. The last hint of sunlight had finally disappeared and the only light in the sky was the silvery fusion of stars and the moon.

"As entertaining as these stories are Lu, I believe it is time for you and I to go to bed." Susan yawned standing up from her spot next to Edmund at the campfire.

"You to Ed." Peter agreed glancing at his brother.

Before Lucy and Edmund could protest Ophelia arose from her spot and spoke, "I think all four of you should go to bed. As well as the rest of us, tomorrow is a big day."

"But Su, I'm not even tried." Lucy exclaimed in protest as his sister dragged them off to their tent.

"Good night." Susan said nodding in Ophelia's direction.

"Farewell my lady I shall see you in the morning." Edmund said with an over dramatized bow, causing Ophelia to let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes your majesty I am already counting the minutes till your return." She called as the boy began to walk away, only turning around once to send her a playful wink. Peter stared at Ophelia with an expression she deemed as disapproving causing her laughter to subside. It seemed as hours passed as he just stood there looking at her with a critical brow, and unreadable expression.

Clearing his throat the king finally spoke. "Goodnight Ophelia." With a small nod he addressed her and swiftly turned around following his siblings to their tent.

Ophelia watched her friends, her leaders, the kings and queens of Narnia, retreating forms making sure they all entered their tents safely. Letting out a graceful yawn Ophelia put out the fire and made her way to her own tent. She could have sworn her bed felt softer than it ever had in her life.

Ophelia's eyes drifted in and out of conciseness as she heard someone yelling in her room. Her face focused in on Edmund who had been shaking her shoulders violently.

Registering his face Ophelia was confused as to why he in her room at such an early hour.

"What troubles you Edmund? " The young boy did not answer, he merely nodded in a different direction.

Looking up she notice Peter standing at the foot of her bed with a grave expression on his face. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink realizing her indecency in front of the High King. She studied his face, something was wrong.

"What is it your majesty? Has something happened?" She asked pulling the covers tightly around her, partly to hid her lack of clothes, and partly in fear of what he might say, but he didn't speak instead he turned his back to her running his hand through his golden locks. Silence filled the room, no one would speak. Ophelia was growing anxious and slightly frustrated. Obviously they had something to tell her, why could they not just spit it out? Ophelia pushed the silky bed covers away letting her small feet touch the ground. She shivered from the cold radiating from the floor. In nothing but her thin white nightgown Ophelia walked towards Peter placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The King turned around to face her, not knowing how she would react, her worried eyes crushed his spirits.

"Aslan is dead." He whispered with a sympathetic look. He could tell Ophelia was very close to the lion, this would hit her the hardest.

"What?" She said jumping back in shock. She glanced over at Edmund who nodded in conformation. Ophelia could not believe it, she would not believe it, impossible.

"You lie!" She hissed, trying to pretend this was not happening, in the back of her mind she knew the kings would never make something like this up. Peter felt the knot in his stomach tighten when Ophelia looked up at him with helpless eyes. He wish he could do anything to make this moment better.

"Ophelia, please, I'm so sorry." Peter spoke reaching out his hand to comfort her. Ophelia immediately slapped his hand away, turning around to face Edmund. He would never lie to her, for some reason she trusted the young boy to tell her the truth more than the other three Pensives.

"Edmund tell me it isn't true, he lies..." She cried feeling the tears well up in her eyes, as she placed her hands on the young boys shoulders.

"He's gone." He managed to whisper before hugging Ophelia tightly. Horrified Ophelia, placed her chin on his head and rubbed his back in attempt to comfort him. She looked at Peter whose gaze fell to the floor as soon as their eyes met. He was hurt that she would not except his comfort, or his word as the truth. She thought him a liar, but not Edmund. Now he was left alone, without Aslan's guidance, what would he do? Ophelia let out a sigh, slowly letting do of Edmund as she did so. Aslan would want her to be strong for Edmund, for all of the future kings and queens.

"I must change, I shall meet you in your chambers. Call upon Glenstorm and Orieus as well." Ophelia demanded looking Peter dead in the eye. He nodded and bolted out the tent, hesitating for a moment at the exit. Edmund flashed Ophelia a forced smile before following his brother. Ophelia dressed quickly, pulling on her black leggings and cream colored tunic that flowed all the way down to her knees. She buckled the small leather belt around her waist and attached her sword to her side. Ophelia half ran while forcing her boots on as she went out the tent.

"It has been conformed Aslan is dead." Orieus said looking at King Peter with serious eyes. Peter paced the tent thinking of what it is he should do, he knew battle was inevitable. Could he lead the Narian's into battle? He had only trained for a few days, how could he possibly be ready? What if they failed? What if he led them to their deaths? He shuddered at the thought. Interrupting was Ophelia, cursing as she burst through the entrance of the tent.

"Damn us all to hell, what are we to do! Aslan is dead, the White Witch approaches with an enormous army..." Ophelia cried walking into the tent in despair.

"Ophelia have you forgotten, we have the Sons of Adam on our side, we cannot lose!" Orieus replied, the faith in his new king evident in his voice.

Ophelia snorted glancing over at Peter who looked at her with a curious expression.

"You mean him? Ha! He is a child Orieus! He has no experience in battle, he has only trained two days, how on earth is going to lead an army against the most powerful witch of our age!" Ophelia yelled at the centaur. She had known Orieus a long time, he had trained her in the art of sword fighting when she was young on Aslan's orders. He had always been a mentor to her, but at this moment she saw him as a fool. Peter felt the anger rising inside his chest at Ophelia's rude words. She had no faith in him.

"How dare you! Where is your respect for your King? And do not forget you are the same age as he. Do you not have faith in Aslan's will?" Orieus roared back at her.

"Aslan's dead! Do you think he willed that?" Ophelia asked lowering her voice a bit, looking Orieus dead in the eye. The centaur looked away, glancing at Glenstorm hoping Ophelia's life long friend would interrupt.

"Ophelia please see reason." Glenstorm practically whispered from the corner where he had been standing next to Edmund. Ophelia wheeled around, her black curls cutting through the air before landing on her back once more. Glenstorm and Ophelia held a strong gaze for what seemed like hours, before a sigh left Ophelia's chest.

"How will we attack?" Ophelia sighed turning around to face Peter. The look on her face was hard as a rock. He would have been intimated if he was not so upset with her.

Peter walked over to the table where the map was, studying it for a few moments.

"Is there cliffs along this valley?" Peter asked looking Orieus.

"Yes my lord. There is a ravine, and at top there are some cliffs."

"And the White Witch approaches from the South, meaning she would be in the valley if we were to be on the ravine. This would give of us the advantage of the cliffs, we would have the archers stationed up here." Peter said pointing at the jagged rocks on the map that represented the cliffs. Orieus smiled at the king.

"Brilliant!" Edmund shouted in approval.

"That is an excellent strategy your majesty!" Glenstorm agreed studying the map.

"Are you serious?" Ophelia intruded, her hands placed on her hips glaring at all the men who stood around the map.

"Is there a problem?" Peter asked looking Ophelia dead in the eye. He had just had about enough of her.

"I have seen this ravine, the witch's army outnumbers our's greatly, they could easily force us back into the cliff's and then what? Where are we to go, they would have the advantage compressing us into a small space!"Ophelia pointed out.

"It is risk we will have to take." Peter spat focusing his attention on the map.

"You are fine with leading the Narians to there death?" Ophelia spat back, taking a step closer to Peter.

"What do you propose we do then?" Peter said crossing his arms defensively around his chest.

Ophelia placed her hands on the map and began pointing out her own plan to everyone. "We should attack from behind, they won't be expecting it. Most of the witch's army has as much brain as a rock, they will never see it coming. I have used this strategy many times in the past and it has never failed me. Glenstorm, I know you can vouch for that."

Peter considered her words for a few moments before shaking his head. "No."

"NO?" Ophelia mocked, demanding and explanation.

"No. The advantage of the archers is to vital to pass up. Besides, you said it yourself the witch's army is enormous, if we attack on an open field, even if from behind, they could easily surround us." Peter answered in an annoyed tone. Orieus, Glenstorm and Edmund nodded in agreement.

Ophelia's cheeks blazed with rage. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just barge in here pushing your own orders into action? You have no experience whatsoever. I am the High General of the Narian army, I know what is best for my soliders!"

Peter could not stand another word from this girl, his fists shook with frustration, it took everything he had not to slap her across the face.

"You will do as I say like it or not." He yelled losing control of his temper. His chest heaved with rage as he met her gaze with just as much anger in as she in his eyes.

"What did you just say to me? I shall not!" She tested, moving closer to Peter, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. She could feel his hot breath on her pale face.

"As future High King of Narnia, I command you to listen to me!" He screamed in her face. Ophelia could not believe the nerve of this young man. He was arrogant, rude, inexperienced, she would not stand for it, but she had to because he was king and because she promised Aslan.

Ophelia was trembling with hate, but also fear. Never had anyone dared to talk to her the way Peter just had. No one had ever raised their voice or looked at her with such menacing eyes. She finally broke the king's gaze and walked out of the tent with no response.

Edmund looked down at his feet not knowing how to address the awkward tension that still lingered in the room. He knew they would need Ophelia to win this battle, she had more skill then anyone else in the army. As if reading his mind, Glenstorm relieved the silence.

"She will come around, just give it a while." The centaur said sending a sympathetic look in Peter and Orieus' direction.

"We don't have a while." Peter spoke before turning his attention back to the battle to come.

Glenstorm forced a smile before leaving the tent to find Ophelia.


	4. Black and White

Ophelia pondered recent events as she placed her small feet into the cold river. She always managed to think more clearly when she came to the river, her thoughts drifted to the times when she got into a heated argument with Orieus during training or disagreements with Glenstorm. Sometimes she waded in the water wondering where she came from and who her parents were, but Aslan always told her she was a fallen star, the shining shield of Narnia. Ophelia's thoughts drifted to her argument with Peter. She knew deep down that he was capable of leading the army and ruling Narnia, but that didn't mean she trusted him. Aslan had always been in charge and when he disappeared Ophelia had taken that role. She wasn't ready to give it up. A whistling breeze danced around her ears, she felt a familiar gaze upon her.

"Do you remember the day we skipped down to this river and realized it was frozen?" Ophelia asked staring out at the little droplets that splashed against the rocks.

"And I told you that you were lucky because it met that you wouldn't have to take a bath that night."

Ophelia laughed turning around to smile at Glenstorm. "I always hated baths so much, it was worse than early morning training. I do not know why, now I find them quite pleasant."

Glenstorm chuckled in attempt to soothe his friend. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" She asked in a dreamy voice, as she walked out of the river, the grass warming her feet.

"Summer, Cair Paravel...how Narnia use to be?" He asked his tone shifting to serious. Ophelia looked up at her friend studying his expression.

"I do." She practically whispered.

"And you would be willing to do anything to have things the way they used to be?" Glenstorm asked taking a step forward to close the distance between himself and his best friend.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Then take this chance Ophelia. Trust in the Son of Adam, he is the only chance we have." Glenstorm pleaded.

Ophelia immediately looked away focusing her gazed back at the river. Glenstorm watched as the wheels and gears frantically turned in her mind in desperate search for another solution. The sun had finally emerged, dawn had arrived, and there would be a battle today.

"I know." Ophelia murmured. Glenstorm flashed her a reassuring smile before the two headed back to the camp.

Edmund watched Ophelia and Glenstorm approach out of the woods laughing. His eyes drifted to Ophelia's small white hand interlinked with Glenstorm's rough lanky fingers, he wondered if they were more than just friends. How would that work though Glenstorm was a centaur and Ophelia was human. Edmund shuddered from the images that filled his brain.

"Hello Edmund." Ophelia greeted standing right in front of the dark haired boy. Edmund opened his eyes and met Ophelia's dark blue ones.

"Uh, I have orders from the Peter to tell you two to prepare for battle we leave very soon." Edmund said remembering his duties. "You two shall remain with me and the second wave of Narinas on the cliffs."

Glenstorm and Ophelia nodded. She began to walk away to change into her battle armor until what Edmund had said registered in her brain. She froze and growled in anger.

"Did you just say second wave?" Ophelia asked turning around to face the Edmund who has now a few yards away from her.

"Yes." He answered confused by her flushed expression.

"And who is on the front line?" She questioned although she already knew the answer.

"Well, Peter and Orieus of course." Edmund spoke still confused. He looked at his friend and saw her fists shaking in rage. Not again...he thought to himself. Peter had finally calmed down from his argument with Ophelia, Edmund did not want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"Excellent." Ophelia smiled and continued on her journey back to her tent to change. Edmund stood there shocked by her composure.

"Girls..." Edmund huffed. .

As soon as Ophelia faced away from Edmund her face twisted in disgust. How dare that good for nothing twat place her in the second wave! Peter very well knew that she was the best fighter in the army. She swore and cursed the High King under her breath the entire way to the tent. Ophelia removed her current attire and changed into her armor. She hated fighting in the chain mail and armor it was to constricted, and she most of all dreaded the metal helmet, it was more of a distraction. She decided she would carry it for now. Ophelia picked up her sword examining the long shiny blade.

"We've been waiting for this battle a long time my friend." She plunged the sword into the case that hung at her side and stormed out of the tent to find Peter. When she looked outside she stood in amazement as all the Narnians were lined up perfectly about to march off into battle. A smiled curved on her lips, she was so proud of them, they had worked extremely hard over the years to prepare for this moment.

"Ophelia." Glenstorm called waving at her to come join him and Edmund at the front of the army. She sighed as she walked past all the hopeful faces, she prayed to Aslan that Peter's plan would actually work.

"Are we ready to depart your majesty." Glenstorm asked Edmund.

"As soon as Peter and Orieus get here. Where are they anyway?" The young king asked looking at the centaur.

"I'll get them." Ophelia replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Edmund asked. Ophelia snorted and walked off into the trees, she needed to find her horse as well. She hummed an elvish tune silently to herself until she heard faint voices in the distance. She paused hiding behind a large oak trees as they grow louder.

"What am I to say to them?"

"Every single Narnian believes in you your majesty, you just need to believe in yourself."

"All of them but one."

Ophelia shifted her weight and felt the snapping of a stick under her leather bound boots.

"Shit." She swore as she heard the sounds of metal being drawn. She blinked only to find in the second she closed her eyes a sword had been placed at her throat.

"You cannot kill me you know, you need me." Ophelia smirked raising an eyebrow at the High King.

"I don't need you." The High King spat his expression cold. Ophelia frowned hurt by his words.

"Have you seen Shadowfax?" Ophelia asked looking over the king's shoulder at Orieus.

"You do not need your horse for this battle Ophelia." The centaur explained, she would be standing with the second wave, her horse was not needed.

"Would you please retrieve him for me Orieus, I need a word with the king." She added shifting her eyes back to the boy, whose stone cold expression still held strong.

"I'm busy." Peter stated lowering his sword from the girl's throat.

"Well it's important your majesty."

"I highly doubt that." He indicated before turning around ready to leave.

"Peter, please." She softened, resorting to her feminine inclination. Peter paused for a moment, letting silence fill the air for a few moments.

"Fine." He uttered still maintaining his distant and cold demeanor.

"Alone." Ophelia added looking at Orieus whose mouth was open ready to protest before Peter waved him down.

"I believe you High General has ordered you to find her horse." Peter pointed out with sarcasm.

"Yes, your majesty." Orieus said leaving the two humans to sort out their problems.

Ophelia watched the retreating form the centaur disappear into the trees.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded the hostility still apparent.

"Well your majesty," She began, cocking her head to the side in a way that made Peter's cheeks flush with frustration "I am here to demand that I be placed in the front line."

"Demand?"

"Yes, demand!"

Peter snorted and began to walk off in the other the direction.

"Where do you think your going?" She yelled grabbing onto his arm. He quickly jerked himself out of her grasp.

"You will not ask anything of me until you have learned to respect my authority!" He shouted. Ophelia stood frozen, taken aback by his words. Peter's light blue eyes burned her with there intensity as he stared at her with rage. She opened her mouth to speak but the words would not slip off her tongue. He continued to walk away.

"Wait." She shouted running to catch up with the king. "I have led the Narnians far longer than you have, you cannot just expect me to stand on the sidelines and watch them perish in battle! I must be in the front line. Please Peter see reason." Peter paused and looked at Ophelia from the corner of his eye.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She questioned, stunned by his response.

"Okay." He repeated.

Edmund watched Peter and Ophelia emerge from the tress, he felt the awkward tension from yards away. Great not again...He thought silently to himself, could they not just get along?

"Are you ready Peter?" Edmund asked when his brother had finally reached him.

Peter nodded. Orieus approached with a beautiful black horse. The boys watched as Ophelia ran to embrace her horse around the neck.

"Hello Shadowfax, today is the day we have been waiting for." She whispered into the horse's ear petting his long nose.

"It is mi lady." Shadowfax replied in deep voice that caused Edmund and Peter to exchange looks of surprise before they attempted to mount their horses. Ophelia watched in amusement and after multiple tries from both boys they managed to mount the horse sitting the correct way. She kissed Shadowfax and mounted him in one swift graceful movement, looking over at the boys whose cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Your majesty..." Orieus called for Peter nodding in the army's direction.

"Right..." The High King murmured before guiding his horse to face the army. "To the cliffs!" He shouted. The Narians cheered in excitement. Ophelia and her horse began to trot off in lead until Peter on his own horse fell into step beside them. Edmund laughed as he followed behind with Orieus.

"What amuses you your majesty?" Orieus asked confused by the young king's laughter.

"The irony.."Edmund smiled nodding in the direction of Peter and Ophelia and the extreme contrast in their horses, black and white. The centaur chuckled, he was glad the High King allowed her to be in the front line, they would need her.

**Reviews always wanted! :) **


	5. In the Heat of Battle

**Thanks for the reviews. I took your advice EdmundsGirl1985. And I am in the process of getting a beta. She is super cool :) **

Ophelia closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the battle. This was the day she and the rest of Narnia had been yearning for. All the long hard days of sword training as a child, the life threatening raids she lead against the White Witch, the risky missions Aslan had sent her on were in preparation for this day. Everything was happening as it was suppose to as far as Ophelia was aware, except for Aslan's death of course. She couldn't help but feel lost without him. She remembered her last conversation with the lion, and how she had been so mistrusting of his judgement. His words replayed in her mind over and over again.

"I need you to promise me Ophelia that you will do all I ask."

She remembered how she hesitated, how for the first time in her life she had doubted Aslan, the only father figure besides Orieus she had ever known. She couldn't say the words faster or with more sincerity.

"I promise."

"Promise what exactly?"

Her dark blue eyes fluttered open, and she looked over at Peter in confusion, studying his stern expression. His blond hair danced in the wind as a breeze scurried past them. Almost immediately his hand went up, running fingers through his golden locks.

"Pardon?" Ophelia asked.

"You said I promise." He said almost accusingly.

"Did I?" Her face paled at the thought of someone else, especially the future High King, knowing of her regrets.

"You most certainly did." Peter replied enjoying the small talk, it took his mind off what was to come. After a silent pause that quickly filled with awkward tension, Ophelia spoke as the battle field finally came in sight.

"Your majesty."

Peter looked over at the young woman beside him, her small frame was dressed in heavy chain mail and battle armor, her long black curls tied neatly into a bun and her sword hung gracefully at her side. She was a true warrior. He felt his heart speed up a bit when he noted the sincere expression that swept across her face.

"I believe in you." She smiled, wide eyed and hopeful. Peter looked at her incredulously, taken aback by her statement and sudden faith in him.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do." She interrupted. "You are to be High King of Narnia. And I want you to know that I stand beside you and your decisions, always."

"Even if you don't agree with them and think I'm barking mad?" Peter asked with a slight smirk.

Ophelia rolled her eyes at the boy. "Yes. Who else is going to save your arse every time you make a mistake?"

Peter snorted, that was more of the attitude he was use to from the dark haired warrior.

"We are here sire." Oreius said approaching the two humans. "Would you like me to tell the others to get in their battle stations?"

Peter felt as if an enormous rock had just landed on his chest, "That would be great, thank you Oreius."

Ophelia noted the paled expression on Peter's face and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's show time." She smirked reassuringly before trotting off on her horse to assist Oreius in preparing the Narnians for battle.

However her confidence did not make Peter any less nervous. In fact, he could not recall ever being so utterly scared in his entire life then he was in this moment. That was until he saw the White Witch and her army approaching.

"They come your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The gryphon spoke landing on the ground in front of Peter.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius spoke returning with Ophelia and taking his place beside the High King.

"No." Peter agreed. "But they sure do help."

Ophelia could here the doubt in his voice. Looking out at the army that advanced in their direction, she couldn't help but be doubtful herself.

"Everything is in order sire. We are prepared for battle, ready or not." She said.

At that moment the White Witch's army began to charge. Peter glanced up at the cliff nodding at Edmund, before looking to Oreius and Ophelia, "Are you with me?"

"To the death." Oreius replied with great conviction.

"To the death." Ophelia agreed, giving the king one last reassuring smile.

Peter looked forward, closed his eyes, _I can do this, these people need me._

"FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!" Peter shouted and began running straight towards the opposing army. He was followed by a bunch of screaming Narnians.

The collision hit, and it hit hard. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ophelia could already see countless mangled bodies scattered along the grass within the first few seconds of the battle and a lot of them were not her enemy. She was thrown from her horse and began fighting. A raging polar bear ran towards her, causing her to jump back and gut the beast, digging her sword deep into its side and dragging it all the way to its behind.

She scanned the battle field for Peter, checking to make sure he had not fallen. In her frantic search, Ophelia did not notice an angry Minotaur charging in her direction. The beast caught her off guard and knocked her right off her feet. Surprised and unprepared Ophelia leapt up meeting the heavy axe with her sword, but was soon pushed back onto the ground, sword out of reach. She glanced at the distance between her hand and blade. The sight caused her heart to immediately fall, it was over. The best she could do was put up a good fight. She kicked the Minotaur in the groin, causing him to let out a roar of fury. Ophelia rolled to the side as the axe came down towards her face, her eyes wide with fear. The Minotaur quickly drew his own sword and began to plunge the blade straight towards the young warrior's chest before she could even register what was happening. Ophelia never considered herself afraid of dying until that very moment. She closed her eyes tightly and waited.

The sword never pierced her skin. Ophelia opened her eyes to find the edge of a familiar blade poking out the stomach of the beast that had almost killed her. The Minotaur fell to the ground, and there stood the future High King of Narnia, sword in one hand, and the other stretching out towards the fallen warrior. A bit dazed, Ophelia took it without hesitation, awe struck at what had just happened. The force from the young man's pull brought the two teens face to face their noses inches away from another. Ophelia furrowed her brows, her bottom lip hung ajar. Peter laughed at her expression.

"Who else is going to save your arse every time you make a mistake?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow and the eloquence of an experienced leader.

Ophelia looked into Peter's light blue eyes and felt an intensity that she had never known her entire life. Hundreds of unnamed emotions surged through veins in that very moment, causing her to resort to pure instinct and impulse. Placing both of her pale bloodied hands on Peter's face, Ophelia closed the space between them, pushing her puffy red lips on to his pink ones. She felt his cheeks ablaze beneath her hands the moment their lips touched. A warm sensation clouded her mind when his soft lips began to move against hers with a sense of urgency. He was kissing her back.

Ophelia pulled away panting, looking at the boy in front of her who still had his eyes closed, she reached down to pick up her sword. Standing back up she was drawn into the gaze of the future king, she felt her cheeks flush as a smirk crept up along her mouth.

"Thank you, your majesty for saving my life." She said before turning around and stabbing a goblin in the chest.

"This isn't working." Peter said glancing around frantically trying to get his mind off what had just happened. The Witch's army had slaughtered nearly half of the Narnian army. Ophelia nodded in agreement.

"Draw them to the rocks!" The High King yelled. The Narnians that were left began to run back to the rocks. Ophelia followed Peter, killing two imps on the way. Just then another Minotaur appeared out of no where, about to strike Peter while his back was turned.. Before Ophelia could yell for the boy to look out, Oreius rushed to the High King's defense stabbing the Minotaur. The centaur then ran towards the White Witch and her chariot, jumping high into the air with his sword ready to slice her head off. Ophelia blinked, for the half of a second her eyes were closed Oreius had been turned into a stone statue.

"NOO!" Ophelia screamed about to run towards the witch that had just killed her life long friend and trainer. She was stopped by firm arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Don't you dare." The High King whispered into her ear. Arrows flew into the sky knocking out many of the White Witch's Army.

"Let me go! LET ME GO." Ophelia cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to wrench herself free out of Peter's tight embrace. The Witch had taken Aslan and Oreius away from her, she would be damned if that evil bitch took anyone else. The second wave of the Narnian army advanced onto the battle field, the crashing sound of blades against another and the cries from the those who had fallen filled the area around Ophelia and Peter.

Peter released the young warrior maiden to draw his sword and slice a tiger that advanced towards them. Turning back around to make sure Ophelia had not run off, he saw her aiding Edmund in a duel against a giant ogre.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted kicking a goblin to the ground and off his sword. "There are two many of them! Get out of here! Take the girls and get them home!"

The ugly ogre fell to the ground. Edmund looked over at his brother hesitantly before being pulled away by the beaver.  
>"Your majesty." Ophelia said running back over to where the High King stood, it came out as more of a question.<p>

"Go with Edmund, make sure that he, Susan, and Lu get out of here safely." Peter said with sad eyes and signs of defeat written all over his face.

"Absolutely not. I'm staying-" Ophelia argued before the High King interrupted her.

"Please, Ophelia." Peter pleaded with the most grave expression she had ever seen. There was something in the sound of his voice that made Ophelia nod her head in agreement holding his gaze for a few more moments. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that turned her stomach.

"No." She whispered her eyes wide with shock.

Frustrated, Peter gave her a hard look. "That's an order."

"No." She repeated pointing straight behind Peter's head. The High King turned around to see his brother smashing the wand of the White Witch and falling to the ground. Jadis screamed in rage.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled running towards his brother. Ophelia winced as the end of the broken wand plunged into the boy's stomach. Jadis laughed as Peter whirled his sword at her, drawing her own sword and engaging in combat with the future king.

Just when Ophelia was about to run to check on Edmund, she froze at the sound of a loud roar from atop one of the cliffs. Turning around her eyes beheld Aslan, igniting a fire of hope in her soul. Susan, Lucy and hundreds of Narnians began to advance on the White Witch's army. She couldn't believe Aslan was alive.

Ophelia smiled at the positive turn of events until she looked over her shoulder to see Peter on the ground with the White Witch's blade at his throat. Her eyes grew wide with rage.

"Hey, I don't think you want to do that, you ugly bitch." Ophelia shouted at the White Witch. Jadis took her eyes away from the king and looked at the pale faced warrior a few feet away.

"Oh I really think I do." She replied. Just then her once challenging eyes grew wide with surprise as Aslan leaped on top of her.

Ophelia immediately ran to Peter and offered him hand. As she pulled him up, he stood only inches away from her face breathing heavily and looking into her dark blue eyes with an unreadable expression.

"It is finished." Aslan said watching Peter and Ophelia. Ophelia broke eye contact with Peter and smiled at the lion.

"Peter! Ophelia!" Lucy yelled running towards the two teens and hugging them. Susan followed her sister's actions.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked.

Ophelia and Peter looked at each other with wide eyes. The five of them ran to where Edmund had fallen. Susan shot a dwarf in the back of the head that lifted an axe, about to murder their beloved brother. He fell to the ground.

"Edmund." Susan cried, running to her brother, taking off his helmet and placing his head in her lap. Lucy followed grabbing onto Susan's arm scared for her brother. Peter and Ophelia knelt down beside the boy.

Ophelia began frantically removing the boy's armor and chain mail to find a bloody tunic. She lifted the shirt slightly and examined the wound. Her heart fell. It was deep and it was bleeding badly. Her dark eyes looked up to meet the watery ones of Susan.

"Is there anything you can do?" Peter asked looking down at his brother with tears in his eyes. Edmund began gasping for air, and moving restlessly.

"I, I'm so sorry." Ophelia said ripping part of her own tunic and putting pressure on the wound, an attempt she knew was pointless.

A sob escaped Susan's mouth. All hope was lost.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed letting go of Susan's arm. The three teens looked at her confused. The little girl pulled out her cordial and poured a drop of the liquid into her brother's mouth. All movement stopped, and for a moment they believed the boy to be dead. Tears flowing freely down everyone's cheek.

Then Edmund coughed.

He coughed again and opened his eyes. Susan, Lucy and Ophelia smiled while Peter pulled his groggy brother into a tight embrace.

"Ed, when are you going to do as your told?" The Pevensies laughed and hugged each other.

Ophelia stood up and watched as the royal family embraced. A smile swept across her face, it was over. The war was over, Jadis was dead. Everything she had ever wanted was fulfilled. Aslan trotted over to Ophelia and she wrapped an arm around the lion's neck.

"You know, you could have told me you were coming back." Ophelia said still observing the future kings and queens of Narnia.

"I always come back. I'm surprised you needed telling." The lion spoke.

"Well you can be pretty convincing."

They watched as Lucy ran to the rest of the injured Narnians with her cordial healing those who were on the brink of death.

"Where do we go from here?" Ophelia wondered, looking at the lion for an answer.

"Home." The lion said smiling at the young warrior maiden.

"You don't mean Cair Paraval?" Ophelia asked, her heart began to race. She had not seen Cair Paravel in years.

"For now. We will hold the coronation for the Kings and Queens."

"And then?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow at the lion, wondering what he had in store.

"You are always such a restless one, Ophelia the Brave." Aslan spoke before walking over the statue of Oreius. The lion breathed in the centaur's face and the stone began to crumble away. Ophelia smiled watching the scene.

"He is really something isn't he?"

Ophelia looked over to see Edmund standing beside her, his dark brown hair in a messy heap on top of his head. She laughed.

"Yes, he never ceases to amaze me."

Edmund joined in on her laughter and offered his arm which she gladly took. The two walked over to Peter and Aslan who were engaged in a conversation with Oreius. Ophelia let go of Edmund and lept into the centaur's welcoming embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I really thought I lost you Oreius." Ophelia whispered into the ear of her trainer and friend. Many times had she wanted nothing more than to punch this strong willed centaur. She always seemed to get into trouble with him as a child and even still now. Aslan said he was trying to teach her how to be patient and less authoritative, that he had her best interest at heart etc. She realized that now that she was older.

"Remember this day Ophelia. Sometimes sacrifice is the necessary course of action. " Oreius said placing Ophelia back on the ground. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to make a lesson out of the situation. She stepped back linking arms with Edmund once more and caught the awkward gaze of the High King. Her cheeks immediately flushed red as she averted her eyes to the ground. She would have a lot explaining to do, but to be honest she did not really know why she kissed him. She had never really thought of Peter in that light before, sure he was attractive and sure he was High King of Narnia but none of that really crossed her mind until right now. She had wanted to kiss him and that is all she knew. However she would never admit to that and vowed in that moment to pretend the whole thing never happened.

**Ophelia is kind of a stubborn one, but have faith in her. She has been getting her way all her life, she has a lot to learn! I'm open to suggestion on where you think this relationship should go. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
